STAR TREK (GOLD KEY) ISSUE 63
by Kirk1122
Summary: THE ADVENTURES OF THE STAR SHIP ENTERPRISE CONTINUE IN "A MOLTEN MESS!". THE ENTERPRISE SUFFERS A REACTOR FAILURE AND THE CREW MUST EFFECT REPAIRS!
1. Chapter 1

An expedition on Lava Planet 294-10-A turns deadly for our heroes!  
Lt. Maia: Oh m-m-m-my! That lava dwelling beast won't let go of our Lava Skimmer!  
A MOLTEN MESS! Part 1  
Captain's Log Star Date 9:02.1 We are exploring the inner part of Galaxy Doge 1 on a  
mission to do stuff!  
The great Star Ship Enterprise blazes across space! Nothing can stop it's progress! Not  
even a...  
LOCATION: main engineering!  
Mr. Scott: CAPTAIN KIRK! WE HAVE A WARNING LIGHT ON THE MAIN REACTOR!  
Captain Kirk responds through the comm.  
Captain Kirk: /WELL SHUT IT DOWN SCOTTY OR ELSE WE'LL LOSE CONTROL  
OF THE SHIP!/  
But it's way too late as the rockets on the queen ship of the Star Fleet start firing out of  
control! Nothing can stop the engines from firing!  
LOCATION: BRIDGE  
Lt. Sulu: CAPTAIN KIRK! I CANNOT STOP THE SHIP!  
Captain Kirk orders Lt. sulu to try to bring the Enterprise to a halt. But, it's no use!  
Captain Kirk: It's absolutely no good! We're still screaming forwards! EVERYONE!  
SECURE SEAT BELTS!  
But just then, Mr. Spock spots a planet at the far range of the telescopic sensors!  
Mr. Spock: Captain Kirk! Sensors show a planet at far range! We're closing in on it f...  
But just then Mr. Scott's voice crackles over the intecom-net! The reactor's gone  
CRITICAL!  
The bridge erupts into activity, as the crew works to diagnose the reactor. Just as they  
think they solved the problem, a loud BANG shook the enterprise, followed by  
screaming as an important seal ruptured! Mr. Scott tries to eject the reactor but the eject  
level is frozen in position. It just won't move! The bridge crew hears continued shouting  
from main engineering until Mr. Scott rigs up a force-shield to contain the reactor!

Mr. Scott:/Captain Kirk, I've gotten everything under control down here but the  
plasmadynamic seal broke!/  
Like clockwork Mr. Spock fires up the spectrascope, searching the Lava Planet for  
materials to create a new seal. Zip, zip, zip the dot matrix printer creates lines of tiny  
dots, showing the chemical and mineral composition of the Lava Planet's surface. Mr.  
Spock's brow furrows in concentration as he examines the data. His expression  
changes slightly. Is that a smile on his lips? He zooms in the spectrascope, honing in on  
materials for a new seal in the lava!  
56 minutes later the Star Ship Enterprise is in orbit around Lava Planet 294-10-A and  
the away team heads down to Shuttle Bay 1, hops in the Lava Skimmer/descent module  
and heads down to the surface!  
Captain's Log Supplement. We have touched down on Lava Planet 294-10-A in hopes  
of finding the materials to make a new seal for the reactor!  
The Lava Skimmer touches down on the surface and the away team starts scanning the  
lava field with their hand-held element scanners.  
Captain Kirk: Well, did we find what we were looking for?  
Lt. Maia responds.  
Lt. Maia: Yep! We found it alright! We really should get the stuff and head out! This  
place reminds me of Mustafar from Star Wars, Episode III and I don't like it!  
But just then...  
Lt. Smith: C-captain! Some of the lava just moved t-t-towards us!  
Captain Kirk shrugs it off but then the "lava" morphs into it's true form, a monster alien!  
The alien loops to its full height, reaching out and grabbing onto the left engine of the  
Lava Skimmer with its blob of an appendage. The alien grips tight. It won't let go! It  
begins to shake the Lava Skimmer up and down. Lt. Maia pushes the Lava Collection  
Scoop through the flexible port and tongs samples of lava from the alien's goopy  
appendage. Captain Kirk hollers over the sound of rattling as everything flies around the  
skimmer cockpit. His voice shakes with the vibration  
Captain Kirk: Le-e-et me-e-e apply fu-u-ull thru-u-ust to get us out of this!  
SFX: RRRRRRrRRrRrrRRRrR GRIIIIIND!  
Lt. Maia: Got some! Got some! Oh m-m-m-my! That lava dwelling beast won't let go of  
our Lava Skimmer! I'll try poking it with the collection scoop!


	2. Chapter 2

A MOLTEN MESS! PT 2  
The Lava Skimmer can't break free of the grip of the alien monster! To make matters  
even worse, it is turning red with anger…  
SFX: RIIIIIIIPPPPP SMASH.  
Lt. Smith: Captain Kirk! We've lost engine no.1! The monster tore it off and is now  
smashing it against our hull, please do something about it!  
Without warning Captain Kirk forces the skimmer into full speed. However, due to the  
missing engine it starts spinning out of control and flinging the alien off! But the alien  
stretches forth another goopy appendage, grabbing engine no. 2 and ripping it off of the  
craft!  
Lt. Maia: Mr. Spock, we don't have any engines left! I did get enough of the stuff, which  
is awesome, but... how do we get off of this planet in one piece?  
Mr. Spock calmly locks eyes with Lt. Maia and calmly responds.  
Mr. Spock: Lt., we have an auxiliary engine on board. The sensors show that you  
grabbed more than enough of the lava. This lava has strong fuel content. Logically we  
should feed the extra lava into the aux engine and blast back into space!  
Soon afterwards, the high potency lava was pumped into the aux engine and the  
skimmer blasted back into space. In no time it was re-docked into the Shuttle Bay!  
Afterwards the lava was teleported to main engineering where the material fabricators  
got to work!  
LOCATION: MAIN ENGINEERING  
SFX: WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR CLIK WRRRRRRRRRR CLANK!  
Mr. Scott: That's done. It's perfect right down to the shape! Excellent work! Come on  
guys and gals, we have to get this installed, and fast, before the reactor melts down!  
Captain's Log Star Date 13:40.1 With the main reactor repaired we can continue with  
our mission of exploration!


End file.
